Chemstra/Quarters
The Chemstra house is average in size, and the outside makes it appear to be fairly blande, however as soon as you enter the common room, you know that you were wrong. The walls are a vivid green, and an elegant golden chandeleir hangs. Throughout the room different coloured dragonflies dance around. Against the walls are creamed coloured couches, and a fireplace keeps the room warm. To one side of the room are a few fancy bookcases, each encrested with emeralds arranged in the shape of a dragon fly, and a chess table. Double doors lead out into a large hall, the walls lined with doors, leading to the girl and boys chambers, each equiped with the perfect amount of beds, and the most vivid lime green quilts. At the end of the hall are two doors leading to the Head Male and Female chambers. Chemstracommonroom.jpeg Chemstrabedding2.jpg Chemstrabedding.jpg November Elizabeth walks into the the giant common room, with her staff in her hand. She pulls down a book from one of the cases and props it up. In it are pictures of people swinging staffs around, and step by step diagrams. Liz walks into the center of the room, a big area with nothing near it and swings her staff around and around, making several gabs into the air. She slices down once. Her moves are fast and acurate. She soon finds a dummy and begins to practice her moves on him, once beheading the dummy with her staff. She takes a break, panting, but continues. Maxwell enters into the house, he looks around nonchalantly and walks up to Elizabeth who is destroying some dummys in the middle of the room. "This is..." He pauses to look at a card. "...Chemstra, correct?" Elizabeth stops and turns to Maxwell. "Correct. This is Cemstra, and I am the Head Girl of Chemstra, Elizabeth. You can call me Liz." She presses a button on her staff and her lucky knife pops out. She takes one final swing and the dummy falls apart. "And your name is?" Maxwell says quickly, "Max. So, I heard this is the best house of the three. Is that true?" Maxwell then walks over to a chair and sits down. Elizabeth shrugs. "If you like brains, this is the place.We aren't the best fighters, like Dazka, but we are really good. And, unlike Lex, we have brains and...what's it called...common sense." She snorts and stabs her staff in the dummy's fallen head and walks over to the chair where Max is sitting. "Do you know how to fight." "I'm pretty good with throwing knives..." Maxwell says. "I'm usually better with longer ranged weapons, even stuff like bows and arrows and things like that." Maxwell then takes out his knife kit, a silver box with the words "Zorbel Brand" imprinted on the side. He lifts the cover of the box to reveal an array of knives. "I have a little collection of knives, too." Maxwell kinda chuckles. Liz stares at the knives, a gleam of bloodlust in her eyes. "They look...sharp." She gives a sadistic laugh. "I've been fighting since I was five." She does a backflip and lands in a crouching position and grabs her staff. "Find some body armor. There's some on the couch. I want to duel." Maxwell goes over to find some armour, he finds a fitting piece, and walks back over. He walks over to his knife kit and picks up two knives, both could really be classified as short swords, rather than knives. "Well, let's do this." He then takes a battle stance, and waits for Elizabeth to strike. Liz puts on her mask, and looks at Max. In her crouching position, she runs and jumps up, and uses the end of the staff against his stomach. Maxwell reacts quickly, and a parry knocks her staff to the side. He himself falls back, though. "Wow. Nice strike. My turn." He lunges towards her with both of his knives. Liz looks at where her staff fell and smiles. She ducks down and slides between Max's legs and grabs her staff. She quickly brings it around and gabs him in the side. "Nice try, boy." Maxwell laughs. "It's been a while since I've battled against anyone." Maxwell then spins around quickly and slices her mask with his two knives. Liz looks at Max, and smiles. "You're good." She says. "We have to head to the Great Hall now." She smiles and walks out of the room, heading to the hall. "So, what is going on in the great hall?" Maxwell asks while trying to catch up with Elizabeth. "The First Meeting. I have to sit with the other Head Boys and Girls, and you'll sit with the first years. Now let's GO, we are already late." --- Liz runs in, carring Zac, who's blood is now draining onto her. She set's him down on the couch and props up his leg on the table. She runs over to the bookshelf and finds a book about healing. She runs into the bathroom and pulls out a large First-Aid kit and runs back to Zac. She looks at the book. "Okay...where does it hurt?" Maxwell is seen in the living room, somewhat suprised by Zac and Elizabeth running through. Liz wraps the leg up in gauze, but the white strips turn red. Liz looks like she's about to pass out. "Max...do you know anything about healing?" "Well, burning the wound would stop bleeding kinda..." Maxwell's face turns into a sadistic grin. "Hold him down with I burn his wound." "No. No, no, no." ''Liz looks at the book again and wraps the gauze tighter. The blood seems to stop flowing. "Do you think I should try to....give him stiches?" "Since my burning idea was turned down... I think he'll be fine. But, if you do give him stitches, cut off the blood supply to the leg." Maxwell said. Liz glanced at Maxwell then at Zac. "Hold on." She grabbed her staff and whacked Zac on the head with it, knocking him out. She slowly removed the gauze. "What now?" She felt woozy at the sight of the clotting blood. "Uh... I don't know." Maxwell says, unsure. Liz's breathing becomes heavier and faster. "I don't know. I've never KILLED A PERSON." She runs into another room and comes back with a paper bag and starts breathing in that. When she calms down she finds a needle in the First-Aid kit. "Max, can you...burn it to make it steril?" Maxwell eyes light up, and he has a sadistic smile, he runs over, and starts burning Zac's wound. He starts chuckling. Liz grabs the lighter. "I meant the needle!" She heats up the needle and grabs some thread. "Here goes...nothing." She begins to stich up his wound. Liz and Maxwell suddenly hear a knock at the door."Hello?" Robert calls."Is Zac...okay?" The door flies open to show Liz's tear-streaked face. "Help...please....he isn't getting better." She yanks Robert in and shows a sleeping Zac, with the cut sewn up, but blood is trying to escape. Liz stifles a sob. Robert looks him up and down."Umm....I remember getting hurt like this once when I fell out of a tree. The stiches are there, but there are some holes." He wipes the blood out of the way."Put some gauzes on where the blood is seeping. If he awakens, get him to drink water. Do you know where the medical books are? I know you have a library." Liz nods. "I know where every book here is." She grabs a ladder, scurries up and grabs two more books and climbs down. "Here. Tell me if you need anymore." Liz begins to wrap the wound in gauze. "Anything else Dr. Robert?" "Trust me, I'm no doctor. I just get to see one a lot." Robert applies gauze to all of the bleeding parts of Zac's leg after wiping them clean."Now, if he starts to bleed through these, you get him to the School Doctor or whoever they have, pronto. When he wakes, water, and soup if he can down it. I think that covers the basics." Liz nods and wipes some remaining tears. She quickly pulls Robert in for a hug. She lets go. "Now, scram, Lex punk." She says jokingly. Robert laughes."It's all right, Liz. If he gets worse again, you know where to find me. With all the other punks." He waves to her and heads back to Lex to deliver Amber the news of their Head Boy. Liz smiles and waves then find a book. She sits next to the sleeping Zac and begins to read. ---- The next morning a letter arrives in the house, 'The advanced placement students in the house of Chemstra are;' 'Elizabeth Tellerman' 'Maxwell Warbel' 'The non advanced placement students are;' 'Mia Dawson.' 'Please note, First years, should only arrive at the Academy around nine, to allow the other students to get to their classes. ''' Zac, waking up from the past night, wonders around for awhile before realizing this isn't his house, but he can't walk very well, so he pulls out his blade to use as a cane, as we begins the long treach to Lex. Mia has been wandering the house all night, attempting to get her bearings. She has no idea what has happened, and she is slightly disoriented from lack of sleep. She limps into the room, completely exhausted. Barely making out the paper, she gazes at it intensely. She eventually sees her name under 'non advanced placement', and sighs. Mumbling, she says "This is what I wanted to stop." She smacks herself across the face with her cane, leaving a red mark. Before long, she settles down on a couch, and falls asleep. ---- Maxwell walks into the Chemstra quarters and sits down on a couch, and takes a knife out his pocket, a spectacular looking knife, the handle made from carved steel, and the blade made of a metal unknown, an extremely unique blade. His eyes then start to water. "I love you dad, I will not let you down..." he then lays down on the couch and sleeps, knife in hand. Ryan leans back in a chair, ready to go to sleep, and mumbles to himself. "Chemstra really is worthless, isn't it? Max does nothing, Mia only talks with Amber, Liz is always making out with that Rob dude or whatever he's called, and I sleep half of the time." He yawns. "Oh well, I look almost average in comparison to them." He then begins to doze off. "And this," Ryan says, leading Alice in. "Is my humble"-yawn-"home." "It's, um, nice," Alice shyly says and looks around. "So, this is where you usually sleep. What should we do?" Category:Chemstra Category:Roleplay